Wake your Dreams
by Crimson Mooon
Summary: A Draco and Marauders story. After he's hit with a killing curse in the final battle, Draco is sent back in time. When he opens his eyes he's staring into a pair of green eyes he's known for years, except it's not Potter who's looking down on him. It's Lily Evans.


_This takes place during The Battle of Hogwarts, right after Draco was saved by Harry. _

_Chapter One_

* * *

He felt as if he was going insane.

Everyone around him was screaming. Bodies were falling left and right and as Draco shoved his way through the individual battles, trying to make his way out of the castle. The strong smell of blood entered his nostrils and he couldn't stop himself from gagging.

He was horrified. He saw bodies all around him, people he had known since he was eleven. Their youthful faces made themselves present in his mind and he felt his knees go weak. They were gone. They were no longer children – they were fighting a war that had been decided long before their own time.

Even through all the chaos he couldn't stop his thoughts.

Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

How could this be happening? _Why_ was this happening?

He shoved open a random door, avoiding a pack of Death Eaters that were making their way through that very hallway. He warded the door and fell back against it. His breathing was hysterical and he couldn't stop the pain from settling in his chest. He had helped them.

He let the Death Eaters in last year. He attacked Dumbledore. He attacked Potter. He was the reason Crabbe was dead. He helped orchestrate some of the terrible things that happened and he hated himself for it. The only half decent thing he did was not totally give away Potter, Weasley and Granger at the manor, and even then he was a coward. He should have helped – he should have done something other than watch.

"You have fought, valiantly. I know how to value bravery."

Voldemort's cold voice vibrated off the walls, making Draco jump to his feet and spin around. His heart was pounding in his chest, and was thankful when his grey eyes met the faded wood of the door. He realized quickly that Voldemort was speaking to the entire school.

"You have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste." There was a short pause, and Draco placed his hand against the wall to steady himself. "I can be merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." Voldemort's voice was so cold, devoid of almost any emotion.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences."

Draco went cold.

"This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

It was quiet suddenly and Draco shook his head. If Potter went into those woods, then that was the end. There would be no hope. There would be nothing because even though Draco had despised the other boy, he understood that only one person was capable of defeating Voldemort.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Without realizing what he was doing he threw the door open and stepped back into the corridor, relieved when he saw that there were no Death Eaters in sight. He walked down the empty hallway, dragging his feet. There was nothing he could do, and if there was would he do it? Would he risk his own skin?

There was no more screaming, at least none that he could hear. The walls around him were greatly damaged, chunks were scattered across the floor, blood stained. He continued to walk, not having a set destination in mind. What was there for him to do? Hide? Run? Fight?

Fight?

What did he have to fight for anymore?

To live?

His footsteps echoed, making the reality of the situation more apparent. He was alone. He was walking alone through a broken part Hogwarts, and he had done nothing to help stop it.

"Where have you been?"

He heard voices suddenly, making him slow down. He inched forward slowly, eventually at the end of the corridor. He poked his head around the corner to see Granger, Potter and Weasley standing together on a small landing between two stair cases.

"We thought you went to the forest." Weasley said, sounding relieved.

"I'm going there now." Potter replied quickly, not glancing at his friends. He slowly started to walk away from them, getting closer to the other staircase.

Draco felt his heart stop at the words.

No.

Weasley shook his head quickly, "Are you mad?" He asked, his voice shaking. "No. You can't give yourself up to him!"

Potter stopped walking; his back was turned to him so Draco couldn't see his face.

"What is it Harry?" Granger said after a moment, her voice quiet, "What is it you know?" She walked toward him, stopping about halfway.

"There's a reason I can hear them," Potter began, his voice shaking. He turned around to face them. "The horcruxs." He was quiet for a moment, his green eyes cast to the ground. "I think I've known for awhile." He continued, "And…" His voice cracked again and he looked at Granger, "I think you have too."

Draco watched and tears streamed down Granger's face, she shook her head, "I'll go with you." She said desperately.

Potter shook his head quickly, "No. Kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him."

Granger walked over to him quickly and threw her arms around him. Draco felt his heart twist at the scene. Why were they letting him walk to his death? What did all of that mean?

Draco watched as Granger cried as she pulled away from Potter, no other words were exchanged between the trio. Potter walked off without another word, leaving Granger and Weasley standing there looking just as lost as Draco felt.

What was a horcrux?

"Why are you letting him leave?"

He had spoken before he realized he had even thought the question.

Weasley was the first to turn around. "Malfoy?!" He screamed, "What are you even doing here!?" He started to stalk up the steps, but was stopped by Granger, who was still crying. She looked up at him, a confused expression on her face.

Draco stared at them for a moment, wishing he hadn't of said anything at all. "Why are you letting him walk to his death?" He asked again, his voice more quiet than he would have liked.

"What do you care?" Weasley shouted, "Isn't that what you've been fighting for?"

The words shouldn't have surprised him, but they did. Draco stared at the other boy in front of him for a moment, and slowly shook his head. "I never wanted this." He finally said, keeping his voice low. It was true – he hadn't wanted any of this.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Granger said, her voice cracking.

Draco said nothing, but he didn't move. He stared at the two in front of him and felt guilt wash over him. All the wasted years of taunts and pranks – all the insults and hurt he inflicted upon the group seemed to trivial now, because it was. It wasn't a matter of bullying and house prejudices. It was right and wrong, life and death.

"Oh? Nothing to say?" Weasley spat, shaking his head.

Draco's grey eyes went back to where he just watched Potter walk off and felt something in his chest. He remembered the first time he saw Potter, standing with Weasley of all people. He had been so young – they all had. He hadn't been too tainted with any darkness yet, he just as excited as the rest of them. Things had been so simple.

But even then, darkness had been creeping at the edge, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Draco thought for a moment back to what Potter had said about a Horcrux. The word sounded familiar, but he couldn't understand what it was. He stared at the two standing below him, Granger still holding Weasley back. His grey eyes scanned across their faces – they were tired, worn and broken.

For once, Draco thought that maybe they weren't so different after all.

He didn't know what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to understand. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he knew he should say.

"At the manor, why didn't you just tell them?" Granger asked him, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Her brown eyes were staring at him, as if she was trying to understand or piece together a puzzle when she hadn't seen the picture.

Draco swallowed hard. Potter had asked him the same question in the Room of Hidden Things. "Because," He began, his voice blunt and harsh. "I didn't want to see you all die." He narrowed his eyes at them for a moment, unsure where his anger was coming from. "I didn't get to choose a side! I was born onto one – I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this." He gestured to the entire castle then, waving his arms in the air. "Oh, but because I'm a Malfoy, I must have wanted this?!" He tore his sleeve up then, revealing the mark he hated so much. The mark that tainted him into being someone he never wanted to be. "What would you have done?" He whispered the last part, shaking his head.

"I would have died." Weasley said quickly, his voice more level.

"Would you?" Draco shot back, "If your father served him? If your entire family did? If you were brought up to believe that he wasn't a monster?" Draco shook his head quickly, trying to convince himself that he hadn't had a choice. Trying to right the wrongs that he had been a part of.

"What exactly are you getting at Malfoy?" Weasley muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Draco sighed, he was so tired. He was tired of lying. He was tired of hating himself. He was tired of being a part of something that disgusted him. "I don't know." He finally said, "Weasley, I have absolutely no idea." He let his eyes wander to where Potter was only moments ago, and thought back to what he had told his friends before he left. "What is a horcrux?" He asked, trying to make his voice as even as possible.

Granger let go of Weasley finally, and took a deep breath. "It's where you split your soul." She offered while whipping her eyes. "You kill someone and part of your soul splits and becomes a part of an object, essentially making someone immortal." Weasley was give her an incredulous look, she glanced over at him and huffed, "What's the point now Ronald? It's over!" She shook her head and covered her mouth with a hand, suppressing a sob.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but then thought about what she had just told him.

_There's a reason I can hear them. The horcruxs. I think I've known for awhile. _

It made sense then.

"Potter's a horcrux." He whispered, disbelief filling his chest. Everything that had never made sense suddenly did. Why he could speak with snakes. Why he had a connection in Voldemort's mind. He shook his head quickly, "But – but he…" Draco's head was going a mile a minute, his eyes widened and he locked eyes with Granger, "He's the only one who can get rid of him." He finally got out, the feeling of dread filling his stomach.

"When Voldemort is mortal, I think then anyone can kill him." Granger said softly. Her hands were shaking and she screamed suddenly, "This isn't fair! He shouldn't have to march to his death! He shouldn't have to face all of this alone!" She collapsed to her knees, holding her face with both hands, "It's not fair. He's fought so hard."

Weasley was at her side at once, wrapping his arms around her. "I know Hermione, I know. It's not fair, and I swear if it's the last thing I ever do I'll kill him. I'll kill him myself, him and his bloody snake." His voice cracked and it was suddenly as if Draco hadn't been there in the first place.

Draco stared at them for a moment, letting the words sink in. He had always hated Potter, mainly because of his fame. It seemed so silly now that he thought about it. All the memories he had of Potter, the boy never seemed to care about his fame. He had always shied away from Lockhart, and he never bragged. He had always kept to his inner circle. Potter just wanted to be a regular boy, and now that he was going to die, it was then Draco realized that he had been overly cruel for no reason. He had been rude and patronizing all because of was jealous – and of what? A fate that was going to in the end kill him? Jealous of having no parents? Jealous of always being put in danger?

How was it that for seven years, he had thought Potter as a prat?

He started to walk down the stairs then, walking past the two sitting together on the stairs.

"Where are you going Malfoy?" Weasley called once Draco was at the landing between the two staircases. Draco turned around to see the red head staring at him uneasily. He turned around to keep walking, not having an actual answer. "Malfoy!" Weasley called again, his voice closer.

Draco turned around abruptly then, "I don't know Weasley! Does it matter?!" He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, his hands shaking. "I don't know a fucking thing anymore!" He screamed, his voice echoing off the walls around them. "What are you going to do!?"

Weasley stared at him for a moment, contempt tugging at his face. "I'm going to kill that snake, and I'm going to kill Voldemort if it's the last thing I ever do. I would rather die trying, then know I did nothing."

Grey eyes stared at the red head for a moment. His heart was pounding. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't even know what he wanted to do. "I hope you succeed Weasley, because if you don't, we're all going to die."

"What are you going to do? Hide? You can't run to daddy anymore, he's the one who dragged you into this!" The red head spat, walking closer to the blonde.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Draco repeated, "I don't know! How many times do I have to say it!? I have no idea what to do anymore. I never thought it'd come to this. I thought he'd be dead by now and this would be over but it's not! It's not and people are dead and Hogwarts is broken…" His voice trailed off, thinking of all the lifeless faces he had seen on the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Granger said, standing up and walking over to stand next to Weasley. "What do you want to do Draco?"

"I want to go back in time and stop any of this from happening in the first place." He said quickly, the words just jumping out of his throat. "I want to go back and kill The Dark Lord when he was a child, so none of this would have ever happened!" He laughed at the words coming out of his mouth, shaking his head. "I can't do that though. I can't stop any of it from happening."

Granger smiled weakly, "At least you would if you could."

Draco scoffed and turned around, "Too bad the thought doesn't' really count here, does it?" He started to walk down the stairs then, leaving the two standing there together.

* * *

It couldn't have been but only moments after Draco had made his way into the Great Hall that he saw everyone starting to make their way outside. He followed them, only to see that Voldemort and his Death Eater army standing there, taking up whole other side of the courtyard. His eyes landed on Hagrid's huge form, and felt his heart stop.

"Who is that he's carrying!?" Ginny Weasley said franticly, "Who is that!?"

Voldemort smiled, "Harry Potter is dead!" He announced, his grin only widening with his statement.

"Noooo!" Ginny Weasley screamed, lurching herself forward only to be caught by her father.

"Harry!"

"NO HARRY!"

"HARRY!"

Potter.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded, his eyes narrowing. He walked a few steps to the side, surveying the crowd that had gathered. "Harry Potter is dead!" All of the Death Eaters cheered, screaming and clapping their hands. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him! We bring you his body as proof, that your _hero_ is gone."

Draco stared at the body that Hagrid was cradling. He felt sick. He leaned against the wall beside him and watched as Granger and Weasley held each other close, staring at Potter's body. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing.

His grey eyes landed on the Sorting Hat that was in the rubble, and walked over and grabbed it. Had it only been a few years ago when he had put this on? When things were just as simple as going to class? Laughing? Essays? The Sorting Hat was slightly worn from the battle, but Draco held it, his eyes landing on Voldemort's pacing form once again.

"The Battle is won! You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continued to resist, man, woman or child…will be slaughtered, as well as every member of their family." His cold eyes scanned across the crowd again. He laughed, and turned to face his army again. "Now is the time to declare yourself!" He turned to look at the crowd at the entrance of the castle.

"Come forward and join us!" He bellowed, his grin sickening. There was a small pause, and when no one moved his eyes narrowed, "Or die." He finished harshly. No one moved, and right as Voldemort looked as if he was about to continue, another voice spoke.

"Draco!" Lucius spoke, his eyes landing right on him. Draco felt himself freeze. He stared at his father, whose face was twisted into desperation. "Draco." He said more quietly, cringing his arm at him.

The blonde felt as if he couldn't breathe. All eyes were on him from both crowds. He looked up to see that Voldemort was even staring at him, smirking.

"Draco." Narcissa Malfoy said softly, "Come." She waved him over, a sad smile adoring her face.

Draco stared at his parents. His hands were shaking terribly, making the Sorting Hat jolt up and down in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to move.

_What do you want to do?_

What did he want to do?

What was there to do? Should, would, want – he didn't know.

"Draco Malfoy, surely you aren't so foolish." Voldemort's voice broke through the tense silence, and he gestured to him. "Come." His eyes narrowed at Draco, making the blonde freeze up even more.

He swallowed hard and rubbed the hat between his fingers. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be a part of that anymore. He couldn't – he'd rather die.

He'd rather die.

_I would rather die trying, then know I did nothing. _

"Draco Lucius Malfoy get over here now!" Narcissa screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Now!"

Voldemort stood, watching Draco. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to be so far away that no one knew his name. No one knew of Voldemort's name.

The hat felt heavier suddenly, and when Draco glanced down he had to stop himself from gasping. There was a sword sitting right in the hat, almost as if it had been there the whole time. Red jewels were decorated on the hilt, and it was then Draco realized what it was.

Godric Gryffindor's sword.

_I'm going to kill that snake. _

_ Kill the snake and then it's just him!_

Draco's grey eyes stared right at Voldemort for a moment. He hadn't realized it before, but Nagini was right beside him, curled up at his feet.

He stuck his hand in the hat then, pulling out the sword. Everyone around him gasped, including Voldemort himself. Bellatrix swooned and cheered.

"Ahahahaha! There it is! Drakie found it!" She was cheering along with some of the other Death Eaters.

"Draco," Voldemort drawled, "I was almost worried you were as ignorant as your father. Come. Give it to me." He waved the blonde over, smiling.

"Malfoy!?" Weasley screamed, "What are you doing!?"

Draco ignored him and only concentrated on the feeling that was growing inside his chest. He walked down the few steps, his blood pumping harder with each step. He walked past McGonagall, who was staring at him with a strange expression. He walked past Slughorn and Molly Weasley.

"Malfoy, are you mad!?" Weasley bellowed, lunging forward to stop him. He was pulled back roughly by Granger. "Hermione, what…"

"Ron, stop." She said, her voice low.

Draco walked right past them. His heart was pounding and he forced himself to feeling nothing but the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. He finally walked past Longbottom, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, come Draco." Voldemort said, sprawling his arms out, "You shall be rewarded."

For once in his whole life, Draco ignored The Dark Lord. He continued to walk forward, his eyes locked onto Nagini, whose beady eyes were staring at him. She was no longer curled at her master's feet, but sprawled out, hovering her head in the air.

He was right in front of the Dark Lord then, his eyes still locked onto the snake. He was no longer shaking – no longer thinking.

"Yes, give me the sword Draco." Voldemort extended his hand toward him, his grin never faltering.

Draco was still for a moment, he watched at Nagini grew taller.

"Draco!" Voldemort bellowed, "Give it to me!"

Draco raised the sword as fast as he could, and without thinking or feeling he swung it as hard as he could against Nagini.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Voldemort screeched.

"DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy screamed.

The sword met Nagini's flesh and cut straight through it, cutting her head completely off. She dissipated immediately into darkness, making Voldemort scream and cry. Draco watched for a moment as Voldemort clutched his chest, as if someone had knocked the breath out of him.

He heard his mother and father scream. Bellatrix ran from her place to stand next to Voldemort, who shoved her away from him, slamming her into the ground.

"MALFOY RUN!" He heard Granger scream.

He couldn't move. He was frozen. What had he just done!? What was he thinking!? Was he mad?

_What do you want to do?_

"RUN MALFOY!" Weasley bellowed, "YOU BLOODY IDIOT RUN!"

"DRACO RUN. PLEASE RUN!" Narcissa was screaming then.

"You…you will pay dearly….Draco Malfoy…" Voldemort began slowly, his whole form shaking. "YOU WILL PAY!" He raised his wand then, "AVADA – "

"DRACO RUN!" His mother was screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALFOY RUN!?"

Was that Harry Potter's voice?

Voldemort stopped mid sentence, giving Draco the split second he needed to run back into the crowd. His grey eyes looked at Hagrid, to see that he was no longer carrying Potter. He gasped when he saw that, it had been Potter who had screamed at him. He was standing right in the center in between both crowds, his green eyes locked onto Voldemort's angry form.

"What – WHAT IS THIS!?" Voldemort screamed, he turned to look at Narcissa, who only had eyes for Draco. "You lied. YOU LIED." He seemed torn, glancing back and forth between Potter and Draco's mother. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

He turned to face Draco then. The blonde stared back, keeping his gaze even. He knew what was about to come, and he was prepared for it. He didn't' want to live in this broken world – a scarred world filled with nothing but memories of people and things he would never get to have back. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screeched, his wand bursting a green light.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He heard his mother scream, right as the light hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards. His whole world went foggy, and he barely felt his body touch the ground.

"MALFOY!"

"DRACO!"

He heard his mother scream, along with Harry Potter. He was completely still, unable to move his body. There was no pain – the only thing he felt was as if he was sinking. Screams bounced around in his head, along with footsteps. He could barely hear people screaming his name, and before everything went black he thought back to what he had told Granger.

_ I want to go back in time and stop any of this from happening in the first place._

* * *

_I'm not sure the next time a chapter will be posted. I still need to update my other story. Please review if you can! :]_

_-C_


End file.
